A Night Together
by Draco Blade
Summary: When Raven has a nightmare, she turns to BeastBoy for help. And thus, the two spend the night together. Will they tell the other just how they feel? Obviously! BBRae.
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. But I wish I did. Then Raven and BeastBoy would already be a couple. Oh, well...

**A/N:** First off, this is my very first Teen Titans fanfic. I usually write Tales of Symphonia fanfics, but I love the Teen Titans so much that I just HAD to write one. And this story is based on my favorite couple, Raven and BeastBoy. Sorry to all of you that disagree, but I firmly believe that not only will they become a couple, but they are the best couple around.

Second of all, I should tell you that this story takes place after the end of the Teen Titans' series (although I hope it never ends!) This means that the events in "The End" have already happened. Just a heads up! Now, on to the story. Read, enjoy, and review. In that order.

**A Night Together**

It was midnight in the Titans Tower. All of the Titans were sleeping soundly. Robin had fallen asleep lifting weights (again) and was currently dreaming up ways to impress Starfire. Starfire herself was sleeping upside-down on her bed, silently mouthing Tamaranian poems and songs. Cyborg was shut down for the night and the only sound you could hear from his room was his computers' usual beeps and clicks. BeastBoy was slumped over the top of his bunk-bed, drooling like a maniac. However, one Titan wasn't enjoying the peaceful bliss of sleep. Raven.

The empathic girl was lying under her covers, sweating. She was having another nightmare. They were becoming more and more frequent. She kept remembering her father, Trigon. Despite the fact that the demon had been vanquished many months ago, he still haunted her dreams. Raven woke with a start as the nightmare ended. She began to pant wildly as she tried to breathe.

'_It was just a dream_,' she thought, relieved. It had seemed so real. She was frightened by how obsessed she was with her father. '_I wonder if Robin has dreams like this, of Slade_,' she thought.

Raven looked around her room, trying to forget the nightmare. But everything she saw reminded her of Trigon.'_That's what happens when you fill your room with dark artifacts_,' she thought grimly. '_I have to get out of here! I have to go somewhere else if I want to get any sleep at all!_'

Raven slowly got out of bed and put on a purple night-gown. She headed out the door and closed it behind her. She now had to make a decision. Where to go? She looked down the hall at the other bedrooms in the Tower. She thought about it.

First she thought of Robin. He would be the sensible choice, she thought. He was the one that most understood her obsession, because of Slade. They also shared a mind bond. But, she thought better of it. He would probably keep asking questions, he was too nosy. And Starfire wouldn't appreciate her being that close to Robin at night.

Next, she thought of Starfire. She was welcoming enough, that was for sure. But she was far too hyper. She would probably keep Raven up all night, trying to have a slumber party. It wasn't the first time she had tried that. She shook her head.

She thought of Cyborg next. First, it would probably be a chore waking him up. That computer of his was very annoying sometimes. Second, he was too much of a tough guy. He would probably tease her and embarrass her because she was overacting because of a dream. Not a good idea.

Finally, she thought of BeastBoy. She didn't even analyze the possibilities before turning away. But, suddenly she stopped. She thought about it for a moment. Then she realized that he was the perfect choice.

First of all, the green one would probably leave her alone. He would probably fall asleep as soon as he let her in. Second, he was always far too kind for her. He trusted her more than he should. She had tried to push him away on multiple occasions, but he always came back. He was far too fond of her. And third, he said he would always be there for her. And he was. When she lost control of her powers, he had been there to help. When Malchior had broken her heart, he had been there to mend it. He had even been there when Werewolf Adonis had attacked her (even though he didn't know it at the time.) She smiled.

There was only one reason she even doubted going to his room. That was because she loved him. Ever since Terra had left and Malchior had betrayed her, she had become more and more sure of it. The green grass stain had grown on her. Despite her constant insults and abuse, she really cared for him. She only kept him away for his own good. If he had gotten any closer to her, Trigon might have targeted him to get to her. That was why she pushed him away. Because, deep down, she loved him more than the world itself. She just did it for his own protection. However, with Trigon gone, she was free. She figured it was worth a shot.

Raven glided towards BeastBoy's room. She reached up and knocked on his door. After about five minutes, he opened the door. The changeling was only in his boxer shorts and wearing a white undershirt. BeastBoy yawned as he opened the door to see a sad-eyed Raven in front of him. His tired face turned into one of concern.

"Raven, what's up?" he said, worried. She just looked at him.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" she asked in her usual monotone. BeastBoy looked at the clock in his room. It was 12:23 at night. But, if Raven needed his help, he was there.

"Uh, sure. What do you need?" He asked nervously. He could feel himself start to blush. The truth was he, too, loved Raven. He didn't hide it as well as her, but she still didn't seem to notice. He was worried that she would never love him back. But, hey! She was at HIS door, asking for HIS help. '_Gotta remember not to do anything stupid_!'

Raven smiled as if she knew what he was thinking. Actually, she did. Her powers could sense his super-active heart beat from a mile away. Then she remembered why she was there. Her smile changed back to the previous frown.

"Um, I just had another nightmare...and I was wandering if...you wouldn't mind if I...stayed in your room for tonight?" she asked. She could feel tears form as she said it. She was afraid now that BeastBoy would tease her for overreacting. But, once again, he surprised her.

"Sure thing!" he said. Suddenly, a look of terror covered his face. "Um, could you wait just one moment?" he asked. Raven looked confused, but agreed.

BeastBoy quickly ran back into his room. First, he wiped up all of the drool off of the top bunk, and the floor beneath it. Next, he removed all of the Raven posters he had plastered up all over the place. Finally, he sprayed the place with air freshener. He returned back within seconds.

"Come on in!" he said enthusiastically. Raven glided into the room behind him. "So, uh, do you want the bottom bunk?" he asked, afraid that she would discover the large amount of drool stains on the top one. Luckily, she agreed to the bottom bunk. She climbed into the bed as BB climbed up onto his.

"Um, BeastBoy...thanks for letting me sleep here..." she said, embarrassed. He grinned.

"Sure, no problem! Anytime..." he said, yawning. "G'night..." Within minutes, he was asleep. Raven smiled. '_Good old BeastBoy_'

-------------------One Hour Later------------

BeastBoy woke up as he heard crying. His animal DNA made him a very light sleeper, so he heard the crying very well. He looked down and found the source. Raven. The empathetic beauty was crying softly into her pillow. '_Poor Raven, that must have been a really bad dream!_' he thought. '_Wait a minute! I should help her!_'

BeastBoy slowly got up and climbed down the ladder on his bed. He kneeled by Raven and rubbed her back to let her know he was there. "Raven, it's me! What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically. He was worried about his crush. She just shrugged him off.

"Leave me alone!" she said as she turned away. But, BeastBoy wouldn't let her cry away.

"Come on, Rae. I wanna help..." he said, grabbing her hand. She let out another sob. However, she didn't turn away this time. "Please, Rae. I don't like it when you're sad. I want to help. Please let me help!" he said with concern. Raven finally turned to face him.

"Oh...BeastBoy!" she sobbed as she moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. She returned the hug. Raven continued to cry as she snuggled into BeastBoy's arms. She explained the dream. How Trigon returned. And how she saw BeastBoy, her one true love, die in her arms (She left out the true love thing, though!)

BeastBoy just rubbed her back comfortingly and whispered relaxing words. "It's okay, Raven. Trigon is gone now. Forever. It won't happen" he said. He was worried about the poor goth girl lying in his arms. She was so fragile. She always acted tough, like nothing bothered her. But BeastBoy knew better. He was probably the only one that really knew Raven well.

"Yeah, you're right..." Raven said, her tears slowing down. "But I just don't want to lose you, or any of the others!" she said. BeastBoy smiled.

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere. We'll always be friends. The Titans will be together for a good long time," BeastBoy said, reassuring her. "Raven, I promise I'll never leave you. If you ever, EVER need help, please tell me. I'll be right there!"

Raven smiled as he said that. '_He really likes me!_' she thought. Before she realized it, she bent up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. This made the green shape-shifter blush. The red on his cheeks didn't look good mixed with his green skin. "Thank you, BeastBoy" she said as she laid back down on the mattress. BeastBoy continued to rub her back for several minutes. He was determined to make her relax. He couldn't bear to see the girl of his dreams be so sad. Raven just closed her eyes and enjoyed the special treatment. This was better than meditation!

"Okay, are you feeling any better, now?" BeastBoy asked as he rubbed her back. Raven nodded. BB wiped away some last tears from her face. He smiled. He slowly got up to leave. Suddenly, Raven grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. BB looked back at her, confused.

"BeastBoy...would you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked. She didn't want him to leave. She always wanted to feel his presence by her side. BB smiled again.

"Sure," he said as he settled in next to her. He began to rub her back again. She appeared to fall into some kind of trance. She loved having his hand on her a lot. She wished he would never let go. Instinctively, Raven began to cuddle up next to BB. She put her arms around him and scooted closer to him. Both of them blushed at being so close together. However, neither of them pulled apart

'_That's it! You've got to tell her, now!_' BB thought as his crush snuggled next to him. He was afraid of telling her that he loved her. '_What if she doesn't love me? What if I ruin our friendship?_' he thought unhappily. However, he knew he had to do it. It was time.

"Um, Raven?" he started nervously. "Can I ask you a question?"

Raven looked up from where she was lying and looked into his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The darkness gave them a slight glow, almost like a cat's. "Sure, BeastBoy. Anything."

BB took a deep breath. "How...how do you feel about me?" he asked. Raven looked at him for a moment before answering. She began to blush deeply.

"Well, honestly...I really like you a lot, BeastBoy. You're always really kind to me, even when I don't deserve it," She replied. BeastBoy frowned.

"What do you mean 'when you don't deserve it'? Everyone deserves to be happy!" BeastBoy said with concern.

"What I meant was, I'm never kind to you. Every time you tell a joke or try to help me, I always push you away. And yet, you still try to help. You DO help. I don't deserve such kindness," Raven said, turning away. BB placed his hand on her cheek.

"Raven..." he said, concerned. "Raven, you do your best! I understand that you can't always show it because of your powers. I understand it's hard for you to show people just how you feel. I mean, I can't expect you to just laugh and hug me when you've been living without emotions your entire life."

"Thanks, BeastBoy," Raven said. "I really do like you a whole lot." BeastBoy blushed. "But, BeastBoy, can I ask you a question, now?"

"Um, sure," BB answered. He blushed as if he knew what she was going to ask. And he was right.

"BeastBoy, what do you think about me? Honestly," Raven said, wanting to know the truth.

'_Well, here it goes!_' BB thought. "Well, I...uh...I really like you a lot, too. I like how you are always calm, and how you never care what other people think..."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked. "Do you care?"

"Well, yeah, I'm green," BB answered. "I know I've been green most of my life, but it still hurts when people point it out, or consider me different just because I'm green."

"But...you are different," Raven said. BeastBoy laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. But, it still hurts," BB replied.

I'm...I'm sorry," Raven said. She had no idea BB felt this way. She always saw him as the overly-cheerful joker he acted as. She had no idea that deep down he was a lot like her. Quiet and withdrawn. He just reacted to it differently. He hid it. "Is that all?" she asked.

BB shook his head. "I..." he started, losing his cool. "Raven, if I tell you something really important, will you still like me?"

"Of course, BeastBoy," she answered. '_That's exactly what Terra said!_' Raven thought. BB took a big breath and told his secret.

"Raven, the truth is..." he started. "The truth is...I love you."

Raven looked at him shocked. He had told her! She never thought that the changeling would admit it. She always thought it would be HER that would tell HIM that. She had no idea that BeastBoy actually felt that way about her. She always thought that he just had a cruch on her. She never thought that he actually LOVED her.

BeastBoy continued talking. "I know it was kinda rushed, but I mean it. Ever since I first saw you, I felt something for you. But, it wasn't until Terra left that I knew just what I was feeling. It was love. I...love you, Rae. But, but if you don't...I understand. I understand if you wouldn't like me, or want to be my friend. I'm sorry..." And with that, BeastBoy began to get up, afraid that Raven would reject him. Suddenly, Raven grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Again.

"BeatBoy," she said, a blush forming on her face. "BeastBoy, I love you, too!" And with that she brought herself closer to the shy, green shape-shifter. And she kissed him right on the lips. After a moment of shock, BB returned the kiss. The two kissed for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Finally, the couple broke off the kiss, in need for air.

"Raven, you...you really mean it?" BeastBoy asked the beautiful purple-haired girl panting for breath beside him. She smiled. He loved that smile. It always seemed to light up the room.

"Of course, I meant it! I love you, BeastBoy!" she said, smiling even wider. BeastBoy grinned.

"Please...call me Gar," he said. Raven bet up and kissed him again. The couple laid in bed there, just kissing for what seemed like the entire night. Eventually, the kisses became more passionate and lasted for longer.Finally, when they both stopped kissing, BB spoke. "So, Raven...does this mean we're going out?" he asked. Raven laughed as she hit him with her pillow.

"Of course, Gar," she said, laughing. BB (Gar) smiled.

Eventually, the couple fell asleep next to each other, still holding each other in their arms. There was a smile on both of their faces. They both patiently awaited the morning. When they would see each other once again.

Raven smiled. She was definitely going to have good dreams tonight. No more nightmares for her. Just pleasant dreams of her dear BeastBoy.

Now, not all of the Titans know it, but there are security cameras hidden throughout the Tower. Even in the bedrooms. And all of the cameras are hooked up to the Tower's main processing computer. Which is hooked up to Cyborg.

Now Cyborg, because of his condition, no longer dreams. So, he checks the cameras while he sleeps. Efficient. So, that's why that night, he discovered something out of place. Raven's room was empty. He checked the screens again and realized that there were TWO people in BB's room. So, he checked BB's room. And what he saw there made him smile like there was no tomorrow.

He saw BeastBoy and Raven, both in their pajamas, sleeping together in each other's arms. In the same bed. Together. Cyborg smiled. He would be sure to mention THIS in the morning.

**A/N: **Well, I hope all of you liked it! This is probably going to just be a One-shot, but if you want to see more, just say so in your review. I really love BBxRae, and so I just had to write something on them, or I would explode. I do that sometimes. Please, everyone, Review. I love reviews!

I also just wanted to apologize if BB seemed kinda OOC, but I think he is really like this. I, like many others, believe that BeastBoy is a different person on the inside, and only Raven seems to notice that. So, yeah...

Review Please!

**Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, BB would play bigger parts in "Birthmark", "Prophecy", and "The End" Parts 1-3. Who was the idiot that thought Robin fit in there better!

**A/N: **Due to over 25 reviews and the fact that most of them said 'Write more', I have decided to continue my story "A Night Together." It will be a total of three to four chapters, not too long. Don't worry, I'll tell you when it ends.

Note to any RobRae or BbTerra fans: Turn back now! This is a huge BbxRae fic that may cause you to vomit with fluff! You have been warned...

Go BbxRae!

**A Night Together**

**Chapter Two**

Raven woke up peacefully the next day. She pushed the purple hair out of her eyes as she rose up slowly. She looked down at the young man she was lying next to. BeastBoy's green arm was wrapped around her and he was smiling widely. Raven grinned as she looked at him. Then realization reared its ugly head.

'_Oh my god_!' she thought, panicked. She remembered how she had confessed her loved for BeastBoy. How they kissed. How they had slept together! Raven grew panicked not because of the fact that she had slept with a half-naked boy, but because she had done it without anything breaking. She looked around the room. Besides being an absolute mess, the room looked fine. Nothing was broken. There could only be one reason...

Raven quickly found a sticky-note lying on the floor. Finding a pen, she quickly wrote something on the note and stuck it to BeastBoy's forehead. Kissing the green boy on the cheek, she rushed out of the room. She had to check something.

Moments later, BeastBoy woke up, still feeling excited. He remembered the events of last night well. He looked around the room, but didn't find Raven. For a second, he doubted his memory. Had it been a dream? Did she really love him? Then he found the sticky-note of his face.

_BeastBoy —_

_First of all, thank you for last night. I would have died without you._

_Second, I love you. I know I said it before, but I mean it._

_Meet me in my room as soon as you read this_

— _Raven_

BeastBoy was out the door before the note hit the ground. He ran out into the hallway, completely forgetting about getting dressed. He almost collided with Robin on the way.

"BeastBoy, why aren't you dressed?" The Boy Wonder said, still yawning as the green bullet flew past him.

"SorrygoodmorningIlltellyoulaterseeyouatbreakfastbye..." BB cried as he ran past the masked boy.

"Whatever..."

BeastBoy finally reached Raven's room and morphed into a fly. Flying into her room, he morphed back and ran inside. He saw his gothic girlfriend standing in front of her closet, looking all sorts of surprised.

"Raven, what's up?" he asked, out of breath. As he approached her, he realized she was still wearing her night gown. She hadn't changed yet. She didn't answer.

"Rae?" he asked with concern, grabbing her shoulder. She looked like she was in shock as she stared at her closet. Finally, the empathic girl pointed at a uniform.

"Look, it's...it's..."

"...White..."

The two stared at each other in silence. BB's eyes looked deep into Raven's purple ones. There he saw fear, curiosity, happiness...and love. He gulped.

"So, what does the white mean again," BB asked, although he felt he already knew the answer.

"It means I'm at peace. All of my emotions are in perfect balance. It means...I'm in love," she said, her voice quivering. Suddenly, she broke into a smile. A real smile, not her 'better-just-grin-to-make-BeastBoy-leave-me-alone' smile. It was a true smile. The smile BB had tried to make her show since he first met her over two years ago.

"So that means..." BeastBoy said, still not believing.

"It means I love you, BeastBoy!" Raven said, hugging him quickly. BB got it. That was all he needed. The two began to kiss as they fell backwards onto Raven's bed. The two laid there, kissing, for almost ten minutes. Finally, Raven got up. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and fixed her night gown from where it had fallen slightly. BB likewise got up and wiped his lips off.

"So, what are we gonna tell the others?" BB asked, apprehensive.

"Maybe...maybe we should wait to tell them," Raven said, also afraid of what the others might think.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'm still not used to it!" BB said as he fixed his undershirt. Raven just smiled.

"Ugh...how am I gonna get out of here without the others seeing?" he asked. Raven just grinned.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried as a black aura surrounded them both. Suddenly, they were both back in BB's room.

"Wow! Thanks!" he said. The two embraced one last time before Raven teleported back to her room. BB quickly got changed and headed out the door. He beat Raven to the kitchen.

In the main room were Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. BB saw that Robin and Starfire were watching TV. Robin was explaining some Earth phrase to Starfire as she listened intently. However, the last person surprised him.

Cyborg was never up this early. BB checked his watch to see it was 8:04 in ht morning. He never got up until well past 10 usually. BB expected to see Robin and Starfire up, but he wondered what Cyborg would be doing up so early in the morning.

"Good Morning!" he cried out as he walked into the room. Robin and Starfire both said "mornin'" back to greet him. But, Cyborg just turned. BB cringed as he saw Cyborg give him a big, mischievous smile. BB hated that grin. That grin always meant 'trouble-for-BeastBoy.'

"Why, good morning, BB!" he said with his huge, scary grin. "Sleep well?"

"Uh,yeah," BB said, remembering not to mention his Raven related incident last night. "Why?"

"Oh, just asking! Here, I made you a big, healthy plate of Tofu eggs!" Cyborg said, giving the surprised changeling a huge plate of Tofu, expertly prepared.

BB looked down at the grilled Tofu in shock and awe. "Um, Cyborg?" he asked his android friend. "What's with the Tofu?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd help ya out today, that's all," Cyborg said, grinning wider. "Isn't it just a great day to be alive?"

"Um, yeah. Are you feeling alright?" BB asked Cyborg. The evil grin just got wider.

"Why, I'm just peachy, thanks for asking."

Just then, the door opened and Raven came in wearing, her new white uniform. BB smiled widely as she entered and she blushed. Cyborg had to turn away as he began to giggle and screw up his face to stop. Raven, not noticing this, took the seat next to BeastBoy at the table, causing Cyborg to turn away again.

"Morning" Raven said in her monotone, winking at BeastBoy, who smiled back. BB and Cyborg answered with another "mornin'." Robin and Starfire didn't even look up.

"Good morning, Raven! Would you like some herbal tea?" the mecha-man said as he placed a huge, steaming mug in front of her. Raven, like BB, could tell something was up.

"Um...thanks," she said, accepting the tea. Finally, Robin looked up.

"Hey, Raven. What's with the white cloak?" he asked, curious. Raven blushed as she thought up a reason.

"Um, just feel like a change in color...that's all..." she said, sipping her tea. Robin didn't look fully convinced, obsessive as he was, but decided to drop it.

"SO," Cyborg said, grinning like a maniac. "How did you two sleep last night?"

Raven and BeastBoy looked at each other, worried that Cyborg might know. Of course he did, but they didn't know that.

"Fine..." they answered in unison, which only made Cyborg grin more.

"Good, good," Cyborg said, thinking of the perfect words. He turned and continued to cook his breakfast. "So, BeastBoy, was she comfortable?"

The reaction was quick. BB's head shot up, eyes wide at Cyborg's comment. His Tofu fell onto his lap. Raven's eyes also shot wide open. Her mug made a sharp cracking sound as one began to form on it's side.

"You didn't drool on her did you? Girls don't like that," Cyborg said as Robin and Starfire, hearing the cracking sound, looked up. BB was now almost in complete shock, and Raven was blushing like mad. As Cyborg began to speak again, Raven set up a huge wall of black energy, separating the three from Robin and Starfire. Cyborg, of course, didn't notice. He was having too much fun.

"So, Raven, does he have fur ALL over his body? Cuz' I've been wondering..." Cyborg said, ignoring the shocked and appalled faces of his two teammates. He turned to face them, still oblivious to the black wall. "And by the way, could you two keep it down tonight? The panting and moaning kept me awake all night! Try the closet next time! But stay out of the T-Car, I don't want to wipe anything up when you're done!" Laughing, the metal man turned to see what Robin and Star thought of this. But, as he turned he ran smack into the shadow wall. Confused, Cyborg squinted until he saw that Star ans Robin were staring back at him through the wall. He was trapped. Alone with BB and Raven.

"Oh boy..." Cyborg said, slowly turning to see the couple face him. "Hehe...I'm in trouble aren't I?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Oh, yeah."

"Big time."

Robin and Starfire looked through the black energy wall in shock. They had never seen such carnage before in their lives. Both BeastBoy and Raven were attacking Cyborg with lethal force. BB was transforming so quickly, he was just a big green blur. Raven was mentally picking up various objects and throwing them at Cyborg's head. It was quite a gruesome sight.

"Shouldn't we...stop our friends?" Star asked, glancing at Robin. He shrugged.

"Nah."

Finally, BB and Raven stop their relentless assault on their mechanical friend. Cyborg was now rocking back and forth going "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." over and over again.

As the couple stopped, Raven fell to her knees. She began to cry. BeastBoy's anger left him completely as he ran over to his fallen girlfriend.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I lost control! I can't take this..." she cried as she stood up and ran off. She ran back to her room, leaving BB to the others. As she left, the black wall deteriorated and cyborg snapped out of his trance.

"Raven?" BB choked out as he, too, fell to his knees. He could feel tears well up in his eyes as well.

"Dude, I'm sorry," Cyborg said, walking towards him. "I knew you'd beat me up, but I didn't think that would happen."

"No!" BB cried at him "You just didn't think at all!"

"Guys! What's going on?" Robin asked, getting up at last. "And what's wrong with Raven?"

BB looked at Cyborg with a look that said 'Just-tell-them.' Cyborg scratched the back of his head as he tried to explain.

"Well, you see..." he started, now feeling guilty. "I kinda saw BB and Rae sleeping together last night. And I just teased them about it, and got my butt whupped in the process."

"You what!" Robin said, not believing what he was hearing. "You spied on them! Why!"

"It was an accident!" Cyborg said. "I just saw them on the security cameras last night!"

"But, friend Cyborg, why tease them?" Star asked. "Do all people on Earth spy on couples?"

"Only the jerks..." BeastBoy said, angry. "Can I go now?" he cried, angrily.

"Yes," Robin said, understanding what he was going through. "Go right ahead. I suggest you see Raven. I'll handle Tin can, here."

"Thanks, dude."

"No problem," Robin said, giving him a reassuring smile.

BB left the room, three pairs of eyes watching him. BB headed down the hallway, finally reaching Raven's room. He hesitated as he heard crying inside. He knocked.

"GO AWAY!" Raven shouted out to him.

"It's me, BeastBoy!"

There was a pause...and then the door opened. Raven stumbled out and wrapped her arms around BB's neck. She continued sobbing as he hugged her back. The two entered her room, BB practically carrying Raven.

"BeastBoy..." she whispered.

"It's okay, I'm here," he said, rubbing her back. Slowly but surely, Raven began to calm down. BB had that effect on her. That and back massages.

Eventually, she stopped crying altogether and sat down on her bed. BB sat next to her. Despite the anger and sadness she must have been feeling, her cloak and leotard remained white. She continued to hug BB.

"Raven, please...what's wrong?" BeastBoy asked, desperate to make Raven feel better.

"It's what Cyborg did...he...he..."

"He teased us."

"...Yes."

"Raven..." BB said. "Please don't let him get to you. He didn't mean it."

"But, what if there are others?" she asked, looking up at him. "What if there are others who will mock us because we're together?"

"So, what?" BB asked. "People who tease others are just people who feel jealous. They tease because they wish they were like that!"

"So, Cyborg..."

"Was teasing because he's jealous," BB said. "He probably feels it's his job to tease us cuz' we're his friends. He's just doing it to cover up the fact that he's glad for us. Even if he's a bit jealous."

_KNOCK, KNOCK_!

"Who is it?" asked BB, as Raven was still rather weak from crying.

"Cyborg," the steel teen said simply. BB looked at Raven for guidance. She nodded.

"Come in."

The large metallic door slid open as the android entered the room, his head bowed down.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys upset. I REALLY didn't mean to make you cry, Raven. I don't know what I was thinking..."

"You're forgiven," Raven said, nodding to BeastBoy. He grinned back at her.

"Same here, dude."

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry again..." Cyborg said, turning around, his deed done. He began to walk out of the room, but stopped in the doorway. "By the way, Rae...is that the reason for the white cloak?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," she responded. Cyborg grinned.

"Thought so," he said, turning his head one last time. "Just for the record...I really am glad for you two. And I'm sorry for ruining your secret."

"They would have figured it out eventually," Raven said.

"So...we cool?" Cyborg asked, ashamed. BB grinned.

"Yeah, we cool," he responded. Raven rolled her eyes. Boys...

And with that, Cyborg exited the room, closing the door and leaving the couple alone. BB looked back at Rae.

"So, are you feeling better?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Thanks to you..." she responded. She hugged BB tighter and rested her head on his chest. BB closed his eyes and just laid there, taking in the feel of Raven's body pressing against his. Outside, he could hear the noises and antics of Cyborg, Robin, and Star. But his mind was entirely in the room. His mind was completely on Raven.

Laying there in that room, the couple had a choice of things to do:

a) Fall asleep

b) strike up conversation

c) Make out

I think you all know what activity they chose to do.

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I hope it lived up to expectations. I, once again, have had a great time writing this. I hope everyone had just as much fun reading it. Please, for the sake of making me happy, REVIEW! Reviews make Draco Blade happy, and Draco Blade usually writes fanfictions when he's happy (hint, hint!)

PEACE OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Well, it's about time I wrap this up. This will be the last chapter of my story, "A Night Together." Wow, I never thought I'd actually make a three-parter out of this. I originally planned on this just being a one-shot. Oh, wellཀ

Thanks to all of you for the reviewsཀ I've never gotten so many review for just two chapters beforeཀ You guys rockཀ Now, on to the story:

**A Night Together**

**Chapter Three**

After making out for what must have been an hour, the two finally decided to go outside to see the other Titans. It wasn't fair that they stayed locked in Raven's room while the rest worry. Raven smoothed out the wrinkles in her leotard as BeastBoy put his shirt back on. (A/N: And no, they didn't have sex. Minds outta the gutter, dudes! It just happened that BB lost his shirt in the...ahem...passion.)

"So, I take it you're feeling better," BeastBoy said, smiling at Raven. She just grinned back at him slyly.

"Gee, I wonder whatever gave you that idea!" she said sarcastically. "An hour of kissing you will do that."

"Glad to hear it!" BeastBoy said, laughing. "But can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Raven said, leaning towards him.

"Why exactly are you...like this?" he asked. "Why are you able to do...that...and still not make every thing...explodey?"

"Well, actually, I don't really know," Raven said, looking at him with her beautiful amethyst eyes. "But I have some theories."

"Theories?" he asked, looking at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, I think part of the reason is my father's influence," Raven said. "Ever since his...defeat, his influence has been weaker and weaker on me. Recently, I have been able to express emotion more lately."

"Sounds like a reason to me," BeastBoy said, grabbing her hand.

"Well, that's not all," she continued. "I also think...you...helped."

"What do you mean?" BeastBoy asked, tilting his head. "How did I help? I mean, beside the whole sleeping together thing last night."

"It's because you are there," Raven explained. "Because of your love for me, I think you helped stopped my other emotions from going rampant. I always needed a single emotion to rule the rest, and for a while I thought that emotion was, well...emotionless. But I've found that love is even stronger."

"So, you can express your emotions freely because you love me?" BeastBoy asked, smiling. Raven smiled and nodded. In excitement, BeastBoy jumped up and waved his arms in the air. "WOOHOO! Go BeastBoy! Go BeastBoy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Raven just smiled at him.

"Um...please don't do that," Raven said, blushing deeply. "The others might think we're doing something else."

"What do you mean?" BeastBoy asked, oblivious as ever. She just stared at him. Eventually, he got it. "Oh...right," he said, sitting down again. "Sorry."

"It's no big deal," she responded. "But we should probably leave and go see the others."

"Yeah, you're right," BeastBoy said, standing up again. "Well, shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand for her. She smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up. The two exited th room, hand in hand with the other.

The two slowly began walking towards the common room, expecting to see their friends after the little episode they had had with Cyborg. But the android had apologized and they were cool again. Raven was mostly worried about what Robin and Star would think. She knew that Star would be delighted, but she worried about what Robin would think. Sometimes he was just a little over-protective. He was the stereotypical 'big brother' figure.

BB, however was too busy thinking about the last few hours to be worried about his friends. He wanted to pluck his own memories out of his head and frame them on a wall. They were the happiest he had ever experienced. Helping Raven, admitting his love for her, kissing her, sleeping with her... Yeah, they were rather good.

The two finally reached the common room and opened the door. To their surprise, the room was dark, and the curtains were drawn, letting no light into the room whatsoever. As BeastBoy squinted his eyes to adjust to the darkness, the lights suddenly flashed on and the curtains were pulled back. And both he and Raven gasped.

Standing in the common room were indeed their three friends. And they all wore big smiles on their faces, as they had decorated the room. The entire room was filled with green and purple streamers and confetti. A large banner was extended over the room, bearing the word "CONGRATULATIONS BB AND RAE!"

"Did you...do all this...for us?" Raven asked, looking at her friends with surprise.

"Of course!" Robin exclaimed. "You didn't think we'd let such an important event pass without exploiting it, didja?"

"We are very much happy of your decision to do the hugging and kissing!" Star cried, running up to hug both Raven and BeastBoy in one of her death hugs. As the two began to turn blue, Robin pulled her away, both still smiling widely.

"Was this your idea?" BB asked Robin. The Boy Wonder shook his head and pointed to Cyborg.

"I kinda felt real bad after what I did earlier today, so I did this to try and make it up to you!" Cyborg cried, also hugging BB and Rae.

"You didn't have to..."

"Oh yeas I did!" Cy exclaimed. "Let's face it: I was a complete and total jackass! So, it's the least I can do to make your first day together a happy one."

"Wow thanks, Cy," BB said, smiling at the robot happily.

"I...don't know what to say..." Raven said, blushing slightly.

"You don't have to say anything. Except: PARTY!" Cyborg cried, yelling out loud. As he shouted, the room fell dark again, and a large disco globe extended from the ceiling. The disco globe began to spin and glow as Cyborg began dancing wildly. Wild music blasted from two large stereos that had suddenly appeared.

"I thought I told you not to install that!" Robin cried angrily, although he made no move to stop it.

"Come on, dude! You're bringin' down the house!" Cyborg cried as he continued to disco wildly. Robin just smiled as he was grabbed by Star and the two began to dance to the techno music that was screaming out of Cyborg's stereos.

"Well, shall we?" BeastBoy asked, looking over at Raven. She just grinned and locked arms with her green boyfriend. The two ran onto the dance floor (aka kitchen).

The two began to dance slowly as Star and Robin spun around the room. Cyborg began to sing the song off-key and jumped from here to there, pulling off the wildest disco moves he knew. BeastBoy could only smile as he realized what was going on.

Cyborg was belting all over the place, hopping from the chair to the sofa. Star was dragging Robin all over the place, both laughing loudly. And Raven was slow-dancing with him, her head resting on his chest. BeastBoy couldn't help but smile. This truly was the best day of his life.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hours later, the titans were once again asleep. Well, most of them were. Robin was sleeping in his bed, surrounded by pictures and mug shots of various villains. In the next room over, Starfire was likewise sleeping soundly. She was clutching a picture of Robin to her chest as if it were a teddy bear. Cyborg was sleeping as well, his systems worn out from the constant partying of the day. In the next room, lay BeastBoy.

The green teen was sleeping soundly, smiling form ear to ear. He kept the smile on his face even when sleeping. It had been a wonderful day. And then there was Raven, laying in her room. And not sleeping, just like before.

She rolled around in bed, not able to find rest. No matter how much she tried, sleep wouldn't come to her. She felt as if something was missing. Sighing, she stood up. Still wearing her purple night-gown, Raven walked out of her room. She knew what was missing.

Within seconds, Raven had traveled to BeastBoy's room. Knocking quietly, she let herself in. She saw BeastBoy wake up as she entered the room. He looked up at her, as he was in the bottom bunk.

"What's up?' he asked. "Another nightmare?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied. "Just can't sleep. Would you...mind some company?"

BeastBoy smiled his trademark fang smile. "Of course," he said, scooting over. Raven slowly sat down and laid down on the mattress. Instinctively, she moved over to cuddle next to BeastBoy. As the two lushed, BeastBoy wrapped his arm around Raven as she cuddled closer.

"Feeling affectionate lately?" he asked, his hand running through her hair. She grinned back at him.

"No," she said, kissing him passionately on the lips. "I just can't sleep without you."

**A/N: **And there you go, the climactic ending to "A Night Together"! Sorry if it was short, but I wanted to get straight to the point. Well, I hope you all liked it, as I had a great time writing this fanfiction.

Hey! If you like this story, I'm sure you'll like my other BB and Rae fics! They're titled "Jet-Lagged" and "Lost and Found." Both are BbxRae one-shots, both written by me! Check them out!

Now, for the sake of making me feel all tingly all over, REVEIW! I want you to review and tell me how I did. I hope you all loved the ending, and I'll see you folks later!

**PEACE OUT! **


End file.
